Mobile devices including smart phones and tablet personal computers (PCs) are ubiquitous. The users of these mobile devices frequently wish to print (i.e., generate a hardcopy) various types of electronic documents (EDs). However, as the mobile devices are not physically connected to a printer and are often used in public spaces, it can be difficult for the users to actually find a printer and print the EDs.
Further, in order to correctly print these EDs, it is often necessary for the printer to have one or more specific printer features (e.g., color printing, duplex printing, three-hole punching, etc.). The mobile device users do not know whether the nearest printer, especially the nearest public printer, has the necessary printer features. Regardless, many mobile device users still wish to print EDs from their mobile devices.